Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercise and fitness equipment, and more particularly to a handstand pushup device.
Description of Related Art
The prior art teaches a wide range of exercise and fitness equipment for performing standard pushups, in which the person is in a generally horizontal position, and raises and lowers only his or her upper body. While there are some similarities between these devices and the present invention, there are many important differences that arise due to the different use of the present invention for handstand pushups rather than regular pushups.
Orenstein, U.S. 2014/0171278, for example, teaches a push up device that includes a base for positioning on the floor, side supports and a centrally mounted push up counter. Hand supports extend from opposite sides of the support device. In one embodiment, the hand supports are removably mounted from the support device.
Carlesimo, U.S. Pat. No. 7,824,319, teaches a push up system that includes multiple stackable plates that form adjustable columns for adjusting the height of the user's hands while performing pushups.
Landers, U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,162, teaches a pushup exercise apparatus that includes rolling grips mounted on elongate blocks on either side of a padded center cushion. The rolling grips may include wheels located rotatably on a handle shaft, and may be engaged with stops on the elongate block guides for fixing the distance along which the rolling grips are permitted to move within the guide. The rolling grips of this device would not be suitable for handstand pushups, which require a flat, non-slip surface on either side of the center pad.
Mullen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,800, teaches a pushup device that includes a centrally located padded portion mounted on springs, and rings on either side for the user to grip while performing pushups. In this device, the padded portion pushes upwardly on the user's chest to facilitate the pushups. In a second embodiment, shown in FIG. 8, plates are located on either side of the device for the user to push against; however, in this embodiment, the central portion is a metal plate without padding.
Mills, U.S. 20140141949, teaches an exercise device for performing pushups. The device includes a hinge and a pair of guide tracks, each guide track attached to a corresponding side of the hinge. Each guide track includes a central longitudinal slot formed in the guide track, the slot having a plurality of stop positions formed therein, a rotatable pushup handle assembly slidable over the slot between stop positions, and a locking device insertable into a portion of the rotatable pushup handle assembly to lock a lower portion of the rotatable pushup handle assembly in one of the stop positions in the slot, an upper portion of the rotatable pushup assembly still able to rotate while the assembly is in a locked condition.
The prior art teaches various devices that are adapted for performing standard, horizontal pushups. However, the prior art does not teach a handstand pushup device that is adapted for performing handstand pushups, and including elongate blocks for restricting the placement of the user's hands upon the handplates. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further advantages as described in the following summary.